


How to cope with White Trash, Beach Body, Sailing Ego and Arrogant yet Hot Bitch (by Empress Rexy)

by Dralicorn



Series: Impossible Genetics [2]
Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, One big dysfunctional reptillian family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dralicorn/pseuds/Dralicorn
Summary: "Assests 001, 145, 481, 231 and 465, commonly known as Rexy, Emm, Indy, Spino and Biggs, you shall now live together in a group and become functioning members of society before coming to work at InGen in R&D. Thank you for your sacrifice, Vic Hoskins, Head of Security." The fat one said. I opened my mouth."I refuse to stay with White Trash, Beach Body, Sailing Ego and Arrogant Bitch.""Shut up you egotistical fuck." Yelled Big One (AKA Arrogant Bitch.) Basically a rewrite of the old 'Rexy and Indominus are turned into humans like in IWATMTGK' side story I started.





	

*Rexy*

After being clawed, slashed, bitten, choked, kicked and thrown into a building with an antenna sticking out of her shoulder, White Trash was still standing.

Baby Blue was stood next to me as White Trash fell to the ground from being a little bit ripped apart. 

"Don't bother White Trash." I breathed out trying not to show my weakness due to age because dammit, a girl's allowed to dream.

"Why do you call me that you old lady?" Asked the pitiful creature that totally hadn't been about to rip my head off if Baby Blue hadn't stepped in.

White Trash stood up again.

"Back down." I commanded. The thing refused, stood her ground and screamed a challenge at me.

Then Beach Body ruined everything.

The turtle-limbed gal leapt out of the water and grabbing White Trash by the neck, dragged her under.

"I love you guys!" She yelled from in the depths.

I turned to Baby Blue.

"We never speak of this." She nodded. "No-one can know of how that turtle gal, killed the White Trash." Baby Blue nodded again.

Reassured that our secret was safe, I turned around and lumbered off to find some grub.

*Mosasaur*

I was so pleased that I'd helped my hero, Rexy, Empress of Newblar, that I let go of the strange (yet weirdly attractive) creature that Lady Rexy and her fearless albeit tiny companion had been fighting. I swan seven laps of my lake and let out a triumphant roar of my admiration of Lady Rexy. If we were the pod, Rexy was the matriarch. I knew this for sure.

"Be careful, she's dangerous."

My eyes opened. I'd fallen asleep. Curse my mortal bodily needs, I was useless to Lady Rexy. I swam a lap of my lake finding nothing out of the ordinary. I went back to my favourite rock and settled down before realising that there should be something odd. That horrible thing that Rexy fought oh-so-gallantly with her brave pet. I immediately did another lap of my waters, nothing was allowed in here except Rexy and Mother. Neither of which were here. I let out a warning cry incase the squeakers behind the barriers were playing those nasty games with me again. 

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my lucky flipper. I screamed in agony, the cry echoed throughout the lagoon causing every fish within a mile to scatter. The squeakers were stunned, they had no idea of my vocal prowess.

I swam to were Mother would be and leapt out of the water.

"Thar she blows!" Yelled out a rather plump looking fellow. I looked at him before falling back into the cooling waters. I saw the fear in his eyes and the wonder both were things I liked to see in the eyes of the humans who came to see me everyday, however I saw something that scared me in this ones eyes.

I saw his plans to use me as a transport for many things of pain. The pod link I have with most humans wasn't that strong with this one and as I sunk back into the depths, eyes beginning to shut for my nap.

I realised that I didn't want this human in my pod at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll want this to continue some feeback would help massively. Suggestions, complaints, I love you's, thank you's, hell, even entire plotlines if your heart so desires. All that stuff which makes me feel happy inside.


End file.
